Hardware switches when combined with specialized hardware functions provide network capabilities including packet switching, security, deep packet inspection, and other capabilities. Recently, there has been a trend in providing virtual switches and virtual functions executing on high-volume computer architectures. The industry has ongoing efforts focused on improving the coordination between the virtual switches for purposes of optimally taking advantage of the throughput benefits, provided by hardware switches along with the flexibility and power of virtual switches.